1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inkjet printers, and in particular, to inkjet printers comprising an image forming unit and an image reading unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known inkjet printer, such as the inkjet printer described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-35662, includes an image forming unit and an image reading unit positioned above the image forming unit.